Question: A white pair of jeans costs $$72$, and a pink belt costs $$9$. The white pair of jeans costs how many times as much as the pink belt costs?
Answer: The cost of the white pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the pink belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$72 \div $9$ $$72 \div $9 = 8$ The white pair of jeans costs $8$ times as much as the pink belt costs.